Es war 1912
by Nuc
Summary: Freddy geht 1912 an Bord eines Luxuskreuzers
1. Die Reise

Man schreibt das Jahr 1912. Die Quersumme daraus ist 13. Freddy ist am Hafen. Aber nicht in St. Pauli. Es ist seine erste Überfahrt, deswegen hat er auch einen Nobelkreuzer für seine Reise ausgesucht – ein scheinbar unsinkbares Schiff. Das alles hatte natürlich auch seinen Preis, aber er konnte es sich gerade so leisten. Nach dem letzten Bruch war noch genügend Kohle übrig gewesen. Er wunderte sich lediglich über die komische Reiseroute : von Amerika über die Antarktis nach Europa. Wohl ein fauler Forscher, der per Schiff an den Südpol kommen will.

Er geht an Bord und sieht einen jungen Mann. So hat unser, vor ein paar Jahren verstorbener Papst, in seiner Jugend sicherlich auch ausgesehen. Doch weiter denkt er sich nichts und geht in seine Kabine. Welch ein Schrott. Sie ist viel zu klein, aber sicher besser als der Knast. Daher treibt es ihn wieder nach draußen. Das Schiff legt gerade los. Schon ist ihm übel. Er lehnt sich über die Reling. Welch schöne Aussicht – grünes Wasser. Nach diesem ziemlich auslaugenden Erlebnis mischt er sich unter die oberen 1000. Es ist ziemlich eng. Da wird man seine Brieftasche sicher nicht so schnell vermissen, denkt er sich. Und eine erneute Magenfüllung wäre auch recht erfreulich. Doch, wie schon vorher bemerkt, ist es ziemlich eng und so etwas wie Bewegung relativ unmöglich. Massenviehhaltung auf preislich hohem Niveau. Er läßt alles sein und drückt sich wieder ganze 5 cm zum Ausgang zurück. Nie wieder. Sollen sie doch alle in ihrem Reichtum ersaufen, Draußen rempelt ihn ein Mann mit wirrem Haar und weißem Kittel an. Seine 50 Zwillingsbrüder folgen ihm und trampeln Freddy völlig nieder. 

Kurze Zeit später belebt ihn ein gut gekleideter Mann mit schwarzem Jackett wieder. "Wer sind Sie ?", kann Freddy nur sagen. "Mein Name ist Pond, Jim Pond. Ich jage einen verrückten Wissenschaftler, der sich klonen will, um die Weltherrschaft zu erringen. Nur ich kann ihn aufhalten ! Haben Sie ihn zufällig gesehen ?". "Er ist Richtung Irak gerannt !". Mr. Pond hört dies , rennt weg, springt über Bord und schwimmt davon. Mein Retter mit dem goldenen Auge, vielleicht kommt er morgen wieder, man soll ja niemals nie sagen – der Spion, den ich liebte..., Junge komm bald wieder, denkt sich Freddy.

Er geht in seine Kabine zurück – lieber eingezwängt als tot. Bald wird er in Europa sein, dem Kontinent der begrenzten Möglichkeiten. Man hat ihn dort angefordert. Ein Job in Sarajevo. Er soll Herrn Kaiser treffen. Am besten tödlich. Dafür muß er sich nicht mehr mit Banküberfällen begnügen, allerdings von Wasserpistole auf Gewehr umsteigen. Er wird es schon schaffen. Plötzlich tritt ein Mann mit Hut und Peitsche die Tür zu seiner Kabine ein. Er schaut sich um und sagt : "Gib den heiligen Gral her, du elender Naziabschaum !". "Sorry, Sie haben sich wohl in der Zeit geirrt !". "Oh, tut mir leid...!". Der nette Herr geht schon wieder. Lauter Verrückte hier an Bord. Er bemerkt ein Glas Sekt in seiner Kabine und schluckt es herunter. Das Glas schmeckt irgendwie merkwürdig, denkt er noch. Dann wird er müde und schläft ein.

Er ist in einer Art Kraftwerk. Er trägt einen Handschuh mit Rasierklingen an der rechten Hand. Orientierungslos läuft Freddy aus dem Gebäude heraus und sieht ein junges Mädchen. Als diese ihn sieht, fängt sie an zu schreien und rennt weg. Was ist los mit ihr ? Er kratzt sich am Kopf. Au, das tat weh. Er findet schnell einen Spiegel und merkt den Grund seiner Unbeliebtheit : Scheußliche Kleidung, scheußlicher Hut, schon verdautes Gesicht. Er sieht einen Wegweiser. Elm Street heißt die Straße. Ist wohl ein Alptraum.

Freddy kommt wieder zu sich. Da war ein Schlafmittel drin. Als er sich umsieht merkt er, daß in seiner Kabine irgendwie nehr Platz ist, was höchstwahrscheinlich daran liegt, daß man seine Kabine ausgeräumt hat. Muß ich mir merken, sagt sich Freddy, ist ein super Trick. Pech für den Räuber. So viel hatte er gar nicht dabei gehabt. Nun gut, man geht an die frisch Luft. Wie er merkt, kalte, frische Luft. Er sieht eine wunderbare Wasserlandschaft, geschmückt mit mehreren Eisbergen. Eine schöne Gelegenheit Wasserverschmutzung zu betreiben, denkt er sich und übergibt sich. Plötzlich kracht es und das ganze Schiff scheint sich zu neigen. Seinem Magen bekommt das nicht unbedingt. Der Navigator scheint zu übermäßigem Rindfleischkonsum zu tendieren. Die meisten Gäste nutzen wenigstens den Augenblick noch, um ihren Whisky on the rocks zu trinken.

Das Schiff sank schnell. Freddy konnte sich nur knapp auf eine Eisscholle retten. Hoffentlich kommt jemand, um mich zu retten. Vielleicht dieser süße Mr. Pond. Aber es passierte schon 2 Tage lang überhaupt nichts. Er ist die ganze Zeit umhergetrieben und dieses Schicksal trifft ihn auch jetzt noch. Aber was ist das ! Ein Schiff nähert sich seiner Position. Freddy schaut genauer hin. Es ist die Titanic ! Welch Glück ! Er hatte nicht an eine Rettung geglaubt. Es gibt doch noch einen Gott und eines war klar : dieser Gott mochte ihn. Ein neues Leben wird ihm geschenkt. Freddy beginnt euphorisch zu winken und sieht schon die Rettungsboote. Die wollen mich bestimmt erretten. So froh war er noch nie. Ich werde nie wieder ein Verbrechen verüben; hast Glück gehabt, Herr Kaiser, verspricht er. Beethovens Neunte klingt ihm im Ohr. Freude schöner Götterfunken, drüben sinkt's Elysium. Was ? Doch ! Dieses Schiff hatte inzwischen eine ebenso schiefe Lage angenommen wie der werte Vorsinker. Die wollen mich bestimmt nur verarschen. Haha komisch, Jungf lof gehtf ! Rettet mich ! Diese Gedanken gehen ihm durch seinen Kopf, ohne auf großen Widerstand zu stoßen. "Diese Neigung bilde ich mir sicher nur ein. Die singen ja noch fröhlich !", murmelt er, ohne sein Wissen, vor sich hin. Plötzlich geht ihm ein Licht auf. Völlig geblendet sucht er nach einer versteckten Kamera, findet aber keine. Ebenso hört die böse Titanic nicht auf zu sinken.

Nach ein paar Stunden ist sie völlig gesunken. Der Tod kommt nicht. Der arme Kerl ist wohl ziemlich beschäftigt und hat keine Zeit für Freddy. Schon geht Freddy wieder ein Licht auf. Zumindest fängt es an zu leuchten. Kurze Zeit später erscheinen kleine grüne Männchen auf seiner Eisscholle. "He ihr da ! Dies ist Privateigentum ! Hätte ich einen Hund, würde ich ihn auf euch hetzen ! Ihr seid sicher von der Wohlfahrt oder von den Zeugen Jehovas !". Doch die Grünlinge antworten nicht. Sie fassen ihn an. In der nächsten Sekunde befindet er sich an einem völlig anderen Ort. "Wir haben dich erwartet, Fox !"


	2. Das Ende

"Ich heiße nicht Fox !" , meinte Freddy, "wer seid ihr ?" . Die grünen Männchen starrten sich ratlos an. Was war passiert ? Nun, Freddy war mit einem Luxuskreuzer im Jahre 1912 untergegangen und hatte sich gerade noch auf eine Eisscholle retten können. Nach einer Weile waren die grünen Männchen gekommen und hatten ihn mitgenommen. 

"Krjf ! Das nicht sein Fox !". Das konnte Freddy merkwürdigerweise gut verstehen. Wieso verstand er die Fremden ? Sicher ein Regierungskomplott. "Was werdet ihr mit mir machen ?", fragte er die Grünen. "Wir werden machen Versuch !" war die Antwort. "Du dir machen keine Sorgen !". Plötzlich konnte Freddy ein kleines gelbes Büchlein bei den Fremden. Sah aus wie ein Wörterbuch. Gesponsored von den USA ? Es folgte Schwärze und der Verlust des Bewußtseins. Sie hatten ihn betäubt, hoffte er.

Bsssssss. Surrrrrrrr. Freddy erwachte; unerwartet schien es, wenn man die Gesichter der grünen Männchen richtig interpretierte. Er lag auf einem großen Tisch, konnte sich nicht bewegen, war angekettet. Über ihm schwebte ein surrendes etwas, das er aufgrund der gewaltigen Blendung der intensiven Zimmerbeleuchtung nicht so recht identifizieren konnte. "Ah ich weiß ! Ihr wollt Gewebeproben von mir nehmen, um die Ursache unserer übermäßigen Intelligenz herauszufinden !", schrie er selbstsicher heraus. "Aber da habt ihr den Falschen erwischt !". "Nein, eigentlich nur wir testen neues Schlagbohrmaschine. Knirgf ! Znifj kfghegoo niitefoxe igzo !". So ! Das war der Beweis ! Sie konnten auch undeutlich sprechen! Welch weitreichende Erkenntnis. Freddy versuchte sich zu beruhigen, das Beruhigungsmittel, daß ihm ein Grünling in einer Art Laborkittel verabreichte, half ihm dabei.

Beim nächsten Erwachen konnte er feststellen, daß ihn die Erde wieder hatte, oder sagen wir : die Eisscholle hatte ihn wieder. Die grünen Wesen waren verschwunden und hatten ihn vorher wieder auf seine Eisscholle zurückgebracht. Ein Murren wollte ihn durchfahren, da fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem linken Bein. Er krempelte das Hosenbein hoch und bemerkte zwei kleine Wunden, die von Stichen hervorgerufen worden waren. Verdammte Grünlinge. "Wenn ich euch noch einmal in die Finger kriege seid ihr Hackfleisch !", schrie er in die , vor Kälte glitzernde, Wasserlandschaft heraus. 

Der Tag verging , die Scholle trieb, Freddy fror. Titanic, grüne Männchen, vielleicht kam die Rettung beim dritten Mal. Es wäre sehr recht, wenn der Dritte bald käme, denn es mangelte Freddy an Essbarem und so toll war das salzige Eiswasser auch nicht. 

Zwei Stunden später sah Freddy jemanden. Der Jemand schien über dem Wasser zu schweben, war eingehüllt in modischem Schwarz und schien wohl gerade vom Feld zu kommen – wozu sonst konnte er denn die Sense brauchen ? Von der Figur her schien bei Jemand Schmalhans Küchenmeister zu sein, er war ja fast schon ein Gerippe, und von modernen Taschenuhren schien er auch noch nichts gehört zu haben oder waren Sanduhren noch modern ? Aber man sollte Fremde nicht voreilig an ihrem Auftreten beurteilen. Hauptsache die Rettung kommt. "Ciao ! Ich bin der Freddy und wer bist du ?" rief er Jemand zu. Jemand antwortete nicht, kam aber näher. Das Vertrauen in Jemand sank plötzlich, als Freddy über die Sekundär-funktion der Sense nachdachte. Aber was macht ein sensenschwingender psychopathischer Massenmörder im Eismeer. Überhaupt, wieso schwebt Jemand und versinkt nicht in dem Wasser, das sich entschieden hatte noch nicht zu gefrieren ? "hilfe", stieß Freddy aus seinem Mund hervor, so laut, daß es verdiente klein geschrieben zu werden. Er hatte Tod erkannt. Sein Verstand hatte gearbeitet, langsam, aber dennoch zuverlässig.

"Komm mit !", forderte Tod Freddy auf, nachdem er auf der Eisscholle angekommen war. "Tut mir leid, daß es etwas länger gedauert hat, aber ich hatte viel zu tun – du verstehst !?". Freddy fand keine Worte. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er war tot, oder ? Er war geschockt, aber auch in gewissem Maße erleichtert, es war vorbei . 

Piep, piep, piep ! Was war das ? Tod steckte seine verknöcherte Hand in sein schwarzes Gewand und holte ein Quaderförmiges Ding mit vielen Knöpfen hervor, zog einen Stab aus dem Ding heraus und positionierte es zwischen "Ohr" und Mund. "Hier Tod . Was ist ?", sprach Tod in das Ding. "Wie ? ... Aha ! ... Okay , geht in Ordnung. Was ist mit ...? ... Habe verstanden, auf wiederhören !". Er senkte das Ding, drückte den Stab wieder hinein und ließ das Ding wieder in seinem Gewand verschwinden. "Sorry ! Wir haben umdisponiert, du mußt noch etwas warten!". Freddy fand seine Stimme wieder, er hatte lange suchen müssen : "Ist Okay ! Macht nichts.". "Ich muß weg ! Viel Spaß noch auf deiner Eisscholle."

Freddy setzte sich hin. Keiner wollte ihn. Schluchz. Aber wenn man denkt es geht nicht mehr, fliegt ein Mann mit lächerlichem blauen Dress daher. Schwarz stand Tod aber besser, dachte Freddy. "Auf, auf und Pfatt, brauchst du Hilfe mein guter Maat ?"

Blaumann war auf Freddies Eisscholle gelandet. "Ich sehe du brauchst Hilfe, mein Freund. Dafür bin ich da ! Ich rette dich !". "Das ist ja super, Mann ! Danke !".

Blaumann nahm Freddy auf und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Es blieb zuerst beim Versuch, denn Freddy erschien superschwer. Blaumann betrachtete Freddy, sah aber nur ein armseliges, dürres, halb verhungertes Wesen. Komisch. 

Beim dritten Versuch war der Start dann erfolgreich. Sie stiegen höher, immer höher und höher. "Hast du ein bestimmtes Reiseziel mein Freund ? Ich kann dich überall hinbringen !", bot Blaumann Freddy an. "Könntest du mich nach Europa bringen ? Wien wäre mir sehr recht !". "Äh wie ? Europa,... , ist das irgendwo zwischen New York und New Jersey ? Und Wien ist doch sicher in Massachusetts, oder ?". "Äh nein, ich glaube nicht. Eher zwischen England und Rußland. Oder so ähnlich."

"Also England kenn' ich, aber Rußland,..... .". Vor lauter Nachdenken achtete Blaumann nicht darauf wohin er flog und verlor auch an Höhe. 

Die logische Schlußfolgerung daraus war, daß ein Berg vor ihnen auftauchte, Blaumann, mit Denken beschäftigt, das schien eine ganz neue Erfahrung für ihn zu sein, gegen diesen knallte und Freddy aus der Umklammerung verlor. 

So geschah es, daß Freddy aus einer Höhe von 500 Metern den Genuß eines freien Falls kennenlernte. Feel free, hit a tree. Das Ende kam in der Krone eines Baumes. Freddy verfing sich. Dann fiel ein Schuß, noch einer. "Hast du ihn erwischt Harvey ?"

"Ich glaube ja ! Ist ein richtiger Brummer !". Zwei ältere Männer kamen vor den Baum und schauten zu Freddy hinauf . "Hey Jack, das ist ja gar kein Truthahn !". Das hätte ich jetzt nicht gedacht, meinte Freddy, sagte aber lieber nichts, denn da unten waren zwei senile Idioten mit Gewehren. "Hallo ! Hilfe ! Ich will runter !". Ein Schuß fiel. Vorbei. "Nein, Harvey, nicht so !", sagte der eine zum anderen. Oh Gott, dachte sich Freddy und merkte jetzt erst, daß seine Brust von einem Ast durchbohrt worden war.

Könnte eine tödliche Verletzung sein, aber Tod war nirgendwo zu sehen. 

Eine Säge ritzte auf den Baum ein, bis einer der alten Herren einen Herzinfarkt erlitt. 

"Harvey, sag doch was ! Oh nein, halte aus, ich hole Hilfe !". Der alte Mann, der wohl Jack hieß rannte davon und tatsächlich nach einer Stunde war Rettung gekommen.

Sie konnten Harvey noch retten, aber niemand bemerkte Freddy, vielleicht tödlich verwundet auf dem Baum aufgespießt, von Vögeln verziert und angeknabbert.

Da war er dann wieder : Tod . Freddy grinste ihm sarkastisch entgegen. "So jetzt ist deine Zeit um ! Hab' keine Angst !". Freddy grinste ihn bloß weiter an und ein unabhängiger Betrachter hätte sicher gesagt, daß ein Psychiater vonnöten wäre.

"Komm mit mir, Fox !" 


End file.
